


Caught My Parasite

by PalletEclipse, Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalletEclipse/pseuds/PalletEclipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: During one of the Apex Games, you find yourself prey to the grasps of Caustic and a new gas he's been experimenting with.





	Caught My Parasite

The game hadn’t yet started as you hoped. The jumpmaster led the squad to an area with very little loot. Of course, what loot there was, was taken by your squad before you even had a chance to claim dibs. All you had in your inventory was white armor and a few grenades.

Somehow the number of squads counted down before you even had a chance to join the fight.

Searching through Bunker, you weren't surprised to see it mostly cleaned out. There was rarely any good loot, but it didn't stop everyone else competing in the games to grab what they could. 

_ Those fucking loot goblins were everywhere. _

You sigh, taking your time walking down the stairs with heavy footsteps of defeat. You wouldn't survive long enough against the remaining half of squads without at least a Mozambique. As you pass by the first door, you stop in your tracks.

Wait. Was that purple you just saw?

Taking a few steps back, the goods in the room were in plain sight. There sat a G7 scout with a 4x - 8x sniper scope. It wasn't your preferred gun of choice, but if this is all you had to defend yourself with in battle you'd take it. Opening the door with your full attention on the loot, a sudden noise catches you off guard. You turn around just in time to see the door slam shut and the trap near it go off.

"Shit" There was no time to react.

The air became hazy with thick yellow gas that spewed from the barrel that suddenly burst open. Instinctively, your body moves as far away from it as it could, but the tiny room allowed for little escape. Step by step, you inched closer towards the furthest corner of the room with your back now pressed against the wall. You could only hold your breath for so long before taking a deep gasping breath of the gas. Within seconds, your body began to give with your knees buckling out from under you. You are left in a state of confusion. The gas wasn't supposed to affect you like that. You knew too damn well who those barrels belonged to and how they normally worked. It was a trap you fell into far too often that made your eyes and lungs burn. Not this time. You feel no burning and instead, feel as if all your strength was gone. 

There is nothing left in you.

With hands failing to grasp onto the walls, you stumble and slowly succumb to your weakness. Your body slides down onto to the industrial floor. In your state of weakness, you can hear the sound of faint breathing through a respirator. 

Your blood runs cold. 

Through the haze you see a figure hop down from above the door with ease. A loud clunk from their boots hitting solid ground filling the space. The laugh that follows is unsettling. It’s deep with a malicious cackle that was not the least bit friendly. "It seems I have caught a parasite for my experiment," Caustic's voice is an unwelcoming hello. "So naive to fall into an obvious trap..." Each step is accompanied by clanks from the many canisters on his body. As his footsteps come closer his voice grows clearer "The perfect test subject for my new gas.” The shadow of his body looms over you before he crouches down. A gloved hand reaches out and forcefully lifts your chin up to look at him. You unsteadily meet his gaze, through the gas haze, to see piercing eyes watching you. Even without being able to see his mouth, his eyes expressed enough to give away how amusing he found this situation. 

He wouldn't verbally express it, but Caustic was glad it was you who fell for the plan. 

He's had his eyes on you ever since the start of the season with you aimlessly stumbling into his barrels almost every chance you got. It was annoying and made him want to strangle you with his own two hands in the beginning, but over time the annoyance grew into a fascination with using you for experiments. A fascination that grew far past what he was even willing to admit to himself.

Now the chance was his for the taking and his plan had _definitely_ changed.

Testing the effect of his gas, Caustic roughly grabs your wrist and raises your arm. It feels like a dead weight in his grasp and limply moves when he shakes it. 

_ Perfect. _

When he lets go, it flops immediately down against the ground.

Seeing his gas has taken full effect, Caustic grew more daring with his actions. His gloved hands slide onto your clothed thighs and with little effort, spread your legs apart. The severity of the situation dawns on you the more your legs are pushed apart from each other. Under his mask, Caustic nervously bites on his lip realizing you were fully in his grasp. He had watched the kill count drop - only five teams left. He knew you had no savior waiting around the corner as you were the last remaining member of your squad. 

There was no one else around to stop him and you were just a human doll open to his pleasure.

Though your eyesight is still adjusting after the gas created a fog in the room, you do notice when he steps away, towering over your prone form. In that moment of freedom from the man’s prying touch, you try to close your legs to protect yourself. “It appears that the gas is working as predicted.” Caustic grumbles through his mask, a low, almost primal growl in a tone that you weren’t expecting to hear. As you watch him kneel between your legs, his fingers travel gingerly over the folds between them, and the feeling was not exactly what you were expecting. Instead of being uninterested and unaroused by the sensation of a man like Caustic touching your lower regions, there is a certain gentleness to his touch and a plush plumpness to your unexpected arousal. 

_That was something that you never expected to feel in this situation. _

Caustic doesn’t speak as his hand reaches into one of his front pouches, pulling out a small curved pocket knife, moving it towards the most intimate part of your body. If you had wanted to flinch you couldn’t as your body was still under the effects of the gas. His other hand stretches out the thin fabric of your clothing. The knife slices through the clothing with ease. The cut was so clean not a strand of cotton from the synthetic hybrid armor is left loose.

The air was now clear of the remnants of gas, though its effects are still lasting, was providing a cool breeze to the now exposed skin. His hand that was previously holding the fabric moves directly to your folds, further opening you to his clutches.

He doesn’t remove his gloves as his finger makes its entrance into your surprisingly wet pussy, the thick fabric rubbing roughly against your tender insides. Though you try to stay silent, your body betrays you. You let out a small, vulnerable groan, to which Caustic replies with a chuckle that had terrified you when you first heard it upon entrance to this room.

Content with how easy one finger slid into you, Caustic wastes no time before slipping in another. A feeble groan leaves you again, making you feel self-disgust. His fingers move with ease against your slick opening, teasing in and out. He takes his time to enjoy watching your face shift through a variety of emotions. As his fingers continue working to prepare you, the sounds that once came from you have died down. Even in this state, you were finding some strength to keep at least one ounce of pride left. Annoyed by your defiance, his thumb moves up and begins to work gentle circles over your clit. His gaze once again focusing on your face, waiting for the emotional shift that would surely come. Though it is difficult to defy the pleasure your body was unfairly feeling and how badly your voice wanted to make it audible. You manage to keep your face emotionless, which seems to be getting easier until all of a sudden, the feeling stops. Any movement coming from the man has ceased… Has a team stumbled across the scene? You finally pull your gaze from the ceiling to see him staring straight at you. Before you can look back up at the metal roofing, you feel the surprisingly sharp and sudden shock as he slams his fingers as far as he can into you. Your body betrays you as your body instinctively arches and you let out a loud, surprised moan.

The reaction seems to be exactly what Caustic wants, as the noise that erupts from him could only be described as a hungry growl. 

Watching you lying there defenseless, Caustic smirks. His hands slowly unbuckle the belt around his waist with ease, tossing it with a clank onto the metal floor as the unactivated barrels attached to it bounce on impact. You can hear the sirens blare their warnings about the ring, the voice echoing in the empty husk of a bunker that was like an all-too-quiet tomb. Now, this wasn’t careless of him. Caustic had taken into consideration how the ring was closing. No one would be dumb enough to come from the desert side of Bunker at this point in the game and at the other entrance he sat set several traps prior to your arrival. 

You were going to be his for a while longer. 

As the clanking of the gas canisters subsides and the sirens once again silent, you hear the sound of what you were probably most afraid of hearing. The familiar sound of a zipper, and the soft rub of jean-like material being removed off of your legs. You wince when you hear the jeans land next to the belt of canisters - and the grumbling laughter of Caustic. You notice that your legs are being spread further apart - your precious cunt widening to your attacker, and you start to struggle once more. You know what was waiting under those layers of clothing, and you have no intention of meeting it. Your body struggles as you try to fight back, but a firm handgrip pushes down your thigh "Now now my parasite, we are just getting to the true expanse of my newest gas. I can not have you getting away so easily." Your movements are halted and your feeble struggling completely stops as the larger man moves between your legs, forcing your thighs apart as he settles himself between them. You gulp as you feel his elbow move against your knee, all too obviously in a stroking motion as he readies himself for you. In your head your pleading no, you are trying to fight back, but the gas and the force of his strength on your body makes any attempt futile. 

Whatever was in that gas created a hormone slip-n-slide in your most private region, and Caustic knows that all too well as you feel the broad head of his member press against your tight entrance. 

You take in a sharp breath afraid of what was coming next.

Audibly, you gasp in surprise. Your body is eager to have his cock as he slides in completely with ease, filling up your soft insides. There is no time wasted as he roughly rocks his hips flush with yours, feeling you completely. Caustic lets out a low groan and takes a moment to savor the feeling of being balls deep inside of you. Your back arches, muscles instinctively tensing at the sudden intrusion and you let out a soft mew of pleasure - cursing your body for betraying you. Caustic’s cock drills deep into your pussy, tittering your body on the edge of max pleasure. You can feel the heat pooling between your legs with each thrust. The way your body reacts is fascinating to him. Knowing that his experiment was such a success drives him close to his end. With a few more thrusts, your whole body trembles as the pleasure pulses through you. Faintly, as the feelings clouded your thoughts, you call out his name. Hearing this gives him satisfaction. Caustic lets out a low growl in response to hearing his name “That’s right. Come for me, my parasite”. His pace quickens as he continues to work your walls - still sensitive from the orgasm. With a primal groan, his movements become erratic and your swollen cunt can feel Caustic’s cum ooze inside as he slows.

Sighing with content, Caustic slips his limp cock back in his pants and rises to his feet. “This has been … _quite _interesting” before he can continue, a few coughs escape him. As you lay on the floor, you can feel your body slowly regaining strength. Immediately, you can feel the ache of your cunt. You take this chance to adjust your position on the floor and feebly try to close your legs in shame as his cum slowly seep out. “But all things must come to an end” between your legs his foot stomps down to prevent you from closing them. Glancing up, you’re met with a P2020’s barrel staring you down. He watches you with curious eyes in how you were going to react. 

You just stare at him with defeat. 

There was nothing you could do to get out of this situation and you weren’t even sure you wanted to. You couldn’t explain your current appearance if you somehow managed to make it out alive.

“Hm, not surprising. However, I thank you” you hear nothing else before the world goes dark.

Sighing, Caustic watches your body slowly disappear from the room. The room has a silence that he doesn't like. A disinterested noise leaves him as he recollects himself and puts all of his gear back on with an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He shakes it off and heads out of the room with only one thing in mind.

_ There is a game that has to be won. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much P and N for helping me out with this!


End file.
